Happy Birthday Gray
by mosherocks4
Summary: It's Gray's Birhtday and Natsu decides to surprise him with presents and Cake in bed! I mean, who wouldn't want Cake for Breakfast? Fluff. Happy Birthday Steph!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEPH! :D I hope you enjoy this short NatGray/Graysu Fic I wrote for you :3 **

**Warning: Fluff & Cuteness. :) Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Natsu sang loudly while he danced around a cluttered room. Gray, who lie on the bed, half awake, half asleep, groaned. Sun poured in from the window Natsu had opened only minutes before he began his song. The bright white light stung the raven's eyes as he slowly opened them. He hated mornings.<p>

"Come on Gray! Get up!" Natsu shouted, jumping on the bed that belonged to both boys. Gray let out another groan, he _really_ hated mornings.

"Stop..." Gray mumbled, hiding his head under his pillow. He hoped that by doing that he could block out both the sun and his lover. Sadly for him, it did neither. Natsu grabbed at the fluffy pillow and once out of Gray's grasp, the pinklette tossed it across the room.

"Hey!" Gray shouted, sitting up. Natsu chuckled.

"Finally." The pinklette grinned, sitting on his knees in front of Gray. Gray sent the smaller boy a glare of hate, but it went ignored. Natsu pulled out a tiny box from behind his back and handed it to Gray.

"Happy Birthday Gray." Natsu smiled. Gray blinked; he had almost forgotten the date, meaning he had also almost forgotten it was his birthday. With a smile, he took the box out of the pinklette's hands.

"You really didn't need to get me anything Natsu." Gray blushed lightly. He hated when Natsu gave him things. He felt like he didn't give enough to Natsu, but of course, the pinklette was the most stubborn person the raven had ever met, so there was never a long argument when it came to things like this.

"I wanted to. So stop talking and open it." Natsu joked, poking Gray's shoulder. Gray laughed and began opening the tiny box. Inside was a silver chain, along with a photograph of the two boys as kids. Laughing, bandages covering their faces and arms.

"Where did you get this?" Gray asked, picking up the picture. Natsu grinned.

"I asked Reedus if he had any old photographs of us as kids. He found that one mixed in with a bunch of paintings and other pictures." Natsu smiled brightly. Gray felt warm inside. Natsu was always a sweetheart, going to the extremes to find what he's looking for.

"Oh, wait Gray I have something else for you!" Natsu bounced out of the room, leaving Gray to sit on the large bed by himself. The raven placed the photograph aside and picked up the silver chain that sat in the box. It was simple, but beautiful. Gray looked closer at the chain and on the clasps there was a tiny snowflake engraved.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gray!" Natsu sang excitedly as he walked into the room, holding a plate with a huge white cake with butter cream frosting, topped with fresh strawberries. Gray's jaw dropped as Natsu placed the dessert in front of him. A sweet smell lingered in the air. And it made Gray's mouth begin to water.

"You made me a cake?" Gray stared up at Natsu. The pinklette wore a huge grin and his eyes sparkled.

"Actually, Mira did...I wanted to, but Lucy told me not to step foot into the kitchen, because of last time I tried to make a cake...But I did help decorate it when Mira was finished baking and frosting it." Natsu laughed. The pinklette then grabbed a knife that was placed on the plate and began cutting a piece for Gray and himself.

"Wait Natsu, shouldn't, we eat breakfast first." Gray laughed, slowly taking the piece of cake from the other boy. Natsu shook his head, laughing.

"Who doesn't want to eat cake for breakfast? Besides, if you ignore the minor details, cake is like toast, with butter and strawberry jam." Natsu joked, comparing the tasty unhealthy treat to a common breakfast food. Gray chuckled along with his boyfriend.

"Alright, cake it is then." Gray took a spoon that Natsu held out for him and dug into the moist cake. The flavors melted in his mouth.

"This is delicious." Gray spoke between mouthfuls of the sweet treat. Natsu nodded in agreement. Mira was an excellent cook and he though his decoration skills were also very excellent.

After the two had finished their cake Natsu grabbed an envelope off his bedside table and held it out to Gray. The raven stared down at it confusingly.

"What's that?" He asked carefully. Natsu hadn't gotten him another gift, had he? Natsu opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"These are movie tickets Lucy gave me, to give to you. She said we should use them tonight." Natsu held the tickets out and Gray took them. A movie sounded good.

"And Erza told me to bring you to the Guild later today. Levy wanted me to drop by the bookstore too; she said she had a surprise for you. And Wendy said to-

"Natsu." Gray cut off the pinklette's words. Natsu stopped and looked up at Gray. The raven grabbed the smaller boys arm and pulled him towards himself. Natsu only had a minute to let out a surprised squeak before the two's lips were connected. The kiss was soft and quick.

"Um..."Natsu breathed out after Gray released his lips. The raven chuckled at the smaller boy who looked breathless and flustered.

"How about, you and I spend some time together, and then we can worry about everyone else." Gray whispered into Natsu's ear. The pinklette nodded slowly and allowed Gray to pull him closer to the cool body of the ice mage.

"You've made my day special already Natsu. Thank you." Gray kissed the top of Natsu's head. Natsu smiled to himself. His plan was a success. Gray was happy, and Natsu was glad that he was the one to make the ice mage happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it was short...I hope that's okay. :) <strong>

**Well Steph, I'm super happy to have met you because you're so awesome, nice, sweet & more! :D I love talking to you and I hope you have a fun birthday with your friends and family, and Gray&Natsu, who're always there even when you don't think they are XD haha, Love you!**

**-Kris / mosherocks4**


End file.
